The present invention relates to an automatic cartridge-exchanging apparatus and method for a mini-disk player, and more particularly, to an automatic cartridge-exchanging apparatus and method in which a plurality of cartridges containing mini-disks are loaded to automatically select an intended cartridge for the purpose of recording or reproducing.
A mini-disk player is an apparatus for digitally recording or reproducing with a recording medium of a mini-disk (2.5 inch) which is contracted from a conventional compact disk (3.5 inch). With the small recording medium, the mini-disk player can load a plurality of cartridges in its main body. In order to automatically select a loaded cartridge for recording or reproducing, a loading mechanism is mounted on the main body, removing inconveniences in keeping or exchanging the cartridges.
In a conventional technology, only one cartridge is loaded on a cartridge loading apparatus of a mini-disk player. If other cartridges are to be used, the cartridge must be drawn out and exchanged. Cartridges not to be used are inconveniently kept in a separate box.
In another conventional cartridge loading apparatus, 4 cartridges can be exchanged. However, a pickup is fixed to prevent several cartridges from being loaded or unloaded.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,073 granted on Oct. 8, 1991, and entitled "OPTICAL DISK CARTRIDGE HANDLING APPARATUS," discloses an apparatus in which a plurality of cartridges can be selected freely. However, the apparatus is formed in such a manner that the flat surface of an optical disk cartridge is gripped by a rubber or wheel. Further, the grip means and an optical pickup driving portion are placed opposite, complicating the whole mechanism.